


Способный ученик

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), Jiminy



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [4]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Коллаж к командному драбблу «Знаешь ли ты, как устроен человеческий мозг?».
Relationships: Peter Petrelli/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920802
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Способный ученик

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Знаешь ли ты, как устроен человеческий мозг?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428075) by [fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020), [WN (W_N)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN). 



> Задание спецквеста: [«SCP-3562 - Зайди ко мне после урока»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3562).


End file.
